


Not Safe for Work

by Skywalcer



Series: M/M one shots [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, TopSoo, and there is a little bit of feelings involved, bottomyeol, pwp but kinda story??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: A short series of events that starts with Kyungsoo buying an AV that leads up to him having a good time between Chanyeol's lips.





	1. One out of Two

**Author's Note:**

> it will probably be two chapters only. hope y'all have a great time reading just as chansoo did ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ★  
> it's actually dochan hehehe

Almost every month, Kyungsoo paid a visit to this DVD store, the adult video section in particular. And never had he seen such crowd before, in this cramped space especially. It was again the evening after a long working day, and he just wanted to rent a new DVD and leave for his house as soon as possible. His hand had reached up to one of the higher shelves, pushing two, maybe three lines of people to the shelves involuntarily, to try to get something. Without seeing what he was about to pick, he wasn't ready for someone else's fingers brush against his at that moment.

Abruptly, they both pulled away their fingers. Kyungsoo immediately tried to bow in front of that person apologetically, but he barely managed to bend his head in this crowd. However he didn't expect to see that it was Park Chanyeol who he tried to apologize to, like, at all. Suddenly, a feeling of regret lingered around his heart: He didn't need to see anyone on public he had acquaintanceship with, and to top it all, at a place like this.

Kyungsoo usually saw him on their way home at the metro station he – and apparently, Park Chanyeol too – used. With Chanyeol being Kyungsoo's neighbor, he tried to initiate conversations with him often, but Kyungsoo on the other hand barely letting out few words, out of consideration.

It wasn't like Kyungsoo didn't like this man, he just didn't want to be around people. People that were social, extroverted and needed everyone to know of their presence — much like Park Chanyeol.

"Please, go ahead," the man claimed. He was a bit taller than Kyungsoo, and his voice was a bit deeper too. His looks... Let's just say that Kyungsoo was tired of hearing women's giggles on the train, whispering to each other how "that ginger haired tall man, the one next to the small boy, looked so good" every time the two engaged in a conversation. They didn't have to remind him of Kyungsoo looking very much younger than he actually is, did they now?

The black haired one took the DVD quickly, without giving another glance to the taller, he bent down one last time and left with swift steps. By the time he got to his house, he was exhausted as hell. Letting his body fall on the couch, he let himself sleep.

★★★

While eating the sandwich he made in minutes, he was reviewing his work from yesterday. This was his day off, but it didn't make any difference to him. Even though it was disheartening, there was nothing he could do. He was living on his own at a young age and he had to pay his bills, right?

As his work was finished, he laid on the couch and started checking his phone. Browsing through the internet, there was a particular advertisement that tickled him inside. That was when he finally remembered that he bought a DVD to release a bit of his stress from his daily life.

Picking up the item from the bag, he took the DVD out of its white, cheap case – if you could call it a case. Putting the DVD inside the player, he let himself get comfortable on the couch, resting his back on it.

The video started with a familiar set of a cheap looking couch, weird set of lightning, and a young man that looked very healthy. His shirt didn't leave much to imagination and Kyungsoo didn't even mention those sweatpants that made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. Within the next minutes, another man walked in to the scene, they sat on that black couch speaking some nonsense. So, it was going to be a threesome? That was interesting. Kyungsoo himself never thought of trying it out, but the idea made him curious. Kyungsoo opened his shirt's a few buttons to relax. He clicked his fingers on the couch's side, waiting for the starring woman of this AV to appear at any minute now.

But that woman never appeared.

One of the young men traced his fingers up his legs, feeling his thigh, he continued on feeling his butthole...

Kyungsoo was frustrated, and angry. He picked up the "case" and looking at it carefully, he noticed there was a title written on the small space on its upper side that said the next following words:  _"Backdoor Love from My Neighbor"_. He coughed a little, then at the end of it there was the tag showing that it was indeed... a gay porn.

His fingers ran between his hair out of desperation. All the people he talked with up to the cashier, saw with their two eyes that Kyungsoo bought a gay AV. Which he had no interest. At all.

_Wait..._

He might have bought this accidentally, however he remembered something else that was more important. Before he picked this DVD, someone else was about to buy it, right?

With their full, own choice.

Park Chanyeol.

_"Backdoor Love from My Neighbor"._

As he forgot to pause the video, the men from the AV were seemingly having a great time at the background, judging from the sounds Kyungsoo's ear unwillingly caught on. He threw the case on the coffee table next to him. Reaching for the remote, he was about to turn the TV off but something caught his attention.

That ass.

The smaller looking guy had a great rear, Kyungsoo could say that with the help of his confidence in his sexuality. It was round and it looked pretty soft, the kind of fluffness that you would want to poke something into it. "I kind of understand this man," he emphatized with the other actor. "I would want a piece of that as well."

The continuous ticking of the clock on his wall was the only sound inside the room for a few seconds.

Realizing what he just said out loud, his fingers found their way to his chin, thinking carefully.  _Why would I want that?_  Checking back on the screen, the man had his member – it was pretty big – inside the other one's hole and the, the way he worked his way with that ass was... impressive to say the least.

Then he noticed the tent between his legs.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he said to himself as he opened his zipper, releasing a bit of the pain stressing his own member. Sighing, he took it out, letting it breathe. "I really can't believe I'm doing this." He repeated himself. "I'm not like... gay though, just need to... figure this out right now."

Locking his eyes on the screen, he tried to match his movements to the topping one, stroking with a tempo, raising his butt a little whenever the man thrusted. It was tiring, and didn't give him enough stimulation for Kyungsoo to release, or even get near there. It started to hurt now... His eyes were shut, trying to imagine a beautiful woman right in front of him. Smooth, white skin, beautiful big eyes with a nice, big chest as well. Yes, that's what his preferences were.

But that didn't appear at all. In fact, nothing did, due to the background voices of the actor who was at the receiving end. His moans were all Kyungsoo could hear that he almost didn't notice when he heard a knock at the door.

_"Sorry for disturbing Kyungsoo-ssi! I wanted to ask—"_

In fact, he didn't hear it too soon.

Hearing the sounds, the man at the door thought Kyungsoo was in trouble or something.  _"Are you alright?! I'm coming in!"_

The door was open, and there Kyungsoo sat on the couch with his cock out between his palms and the remote, too far away to hide the fact that he was masturbating to an adult video that he wouldn't even want to buy.

Park Chanyeol was standing right at his entrance, his hand on the door handle; his lips agape, his eyes wide with shock.

It didn't take long before he turned his face to his side quickly, with visible redness appearing on his face up to his ears. His steps were shaking as he was going back. "I'm so sorry!" He said. Kyungsoo swore to himself for the fact that he forgot to lock the door. But it wasn't worse than what he said next.

"Stop there Park Chanyeol-ssi." He waited until Chanyeol turned his face to him, still scared to open his eyes. "Come here and help me."

The voices of the two horny men reaching his big ears was not helping Chanyeol on this situation at all. Kyungsoo asking him for help wasn't helping either. His dick hardening at the sight of all of this was not as well. His knuckles on the door handle whitened from the strength he was giving to grip it, trying to hold himself together.

Nevertheless, the door closed with a creaking sound, and Chanyeol was inside Kyungsoo's house now. He was holding some kind of bowl, he probably came here to ask for some kind of ingredient that he lacked and needed to prepare himself dinner. The bowl ended up on the coffee table, and Chanyeol, at the end of Kyungsoo's knees.

He was sitting above the carpet, he raised on his knees to get closer between Kyungsoo's legs. Kyungsoo removed his hands palming his member, and looked at the two big eyes that were turned to his with anticipation, asking for permission. The black haired one tried to nod and Chanyeol was quick to follow.

He traced one of his fingers along Kyungsoo's member first, a hiss escaping from his plump lips as a reaction. Chanyeol palmed his cock and began stroking in a slow manner, trying to continue getting responses from the house owner.

He sure did as his lips grew apart and touched the tip of his dick, Kyungsoo never having this experience before, almost let out a squeal. Chanyeol's tongue brushed the member this time, with slow but smooth movements. He felt Kyungsoo's fingers running around his hair, playing with them.

Without making him wait any more, he starting putting it inside his mouth slowly and Kyungsoo didn't hold back his moan this time. Chanyeol, hearing this, gained confidence and reached more up until the end, deep throating him. Thanking his body for having no gag reflex, he started to pull back after he waited a few seconds there.

Sucking and licking it, he felt Kyungsoo grew inside his mouth and it made him proud that he was able to bring Kyungsoo to this state. As he quickened his movements, he felt Kyungsoo's fingers on his hair gripping them unconsciously. He pulled his head closer, while breathing out a little: "So good..."

Chanyeol kept acing his task, and the voices of the AV was helping a lot – since Kyungsoo was more silent. He felt himself getting there too but there was no way he could ask for anything to Kyungsoo at that time – figuratively and literally.

"Ah...hh." Kyungsoo's head has already fallen to his back, his hips were bucking up against Chanyeol's head at this point, almost violently. "I'm... almost... there..." His hand on Chanyeol's hair let go of him, and tried to push him away, however Chanyeol didn't want to let go of his taste yet.

His tongue sweeped it a little more, his eyes narrowing with the euphoric feeling he was having. After a few more thrusts, Kyungsoo forcefully pulled out of Chanyeol's mouth. Almost growling, Kyungsoo's semen painted Chanyeol's smooth, pure skin. With what he could get between his lips, the man on the floor swallowed it.

Kyungsoo, hands and face damp with sweat, fell back on the couch, his chest raising with every inhale he did to get his breathing back to normal. He turned his eyes back to Chanyeol, who was on the floor, still sitting, with Kyungsoo's load above his face... Before it began to turn Kyungsoo on, he stood up and put his boxers on back again. Bringing tissues, he helped Chanyeol clean up. He felt bad that he asked for something like that and Chanyeol, being a good person, came and helped his neighbor.

What he didn't know was that Park Chanyeol was already in love with his neighbor Do Kyungsoo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone even reads this ;;;
> 
> idk what came over me i just wrote it lol
> 
> ill try to write where 👉👌 happens next heheh
> 
> im sorry im not good at writing smut oOof


	2. Two out of Two

It was the moans that reached his ears first, next, the distinctive noise of the bed creaking. He could feel himself going between being asleep and awake at that moment, but he tried to remain inside his dream, his sweet dream with nothing but clouds, several sheeps and rainbows.

 _"Kyungsoo...yah!"_ The man next door shouted between his breaths.

And that was how Do Kyungsoo stayed up all that night.

★★★

Kyungsoo felt exteremely tired, sleeping for barely 3 hours or something. That morning, he woke up at the same hour he always did as his body got used to it. It's like his eyelids declined to close after the moment he woke up. It helped him go to work on time but his mind kept on drifting somewhere else during the whole morning.

It was finally lunch break, so he could energize himself up a little. He always went to the rooftop to eat with his colleagues, and they would chat about life and destress a bit. He tried, he tried really hard to concentrate on what kind of trouble Kim Jongdae found himself in this time, however all he could hear inside his mind was the continuous moaning of his own name, coming from none other than Park Chanyeol next door.

At first, inside his bed, he thought he misheard it and didn't think on it that much. But then the next second he knew he heard again. Then again, again and again...

Maybe he had another friend named Kyungsoo there? Right?

_Right?_

"Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun softly asked.

"Ah, yes?"

"Are you alright?" Jongin continued after Kyungsoo simply nodded. "You've been staring at your bowl for minutes."

"I'm just a little sleep deprived!" He tried to explain, then he put his chopsticks inside his bowl, putting a mouthful of his food to make them believe he's doing just fine.

"Don't eat too quickly now," Jongdae said. _"Kyungsoo-yah."_

And as the black haired man heard that he spilled all of it in front of him.

★★★

Park Chanyeol felt like a mess.

When he saw Kyungsoo asking him to help him that day, he knew he should have declined that offer. He knew it was wrong, especially when Chanyeol had had feelings for Kyungsoo since the day he first met him. He knew this was a bad way to further on a relationship and maybe he could never have a chance of being in a romantic relationship with him after that.

But his south area disagreed on that. Told him that he would never have another opportunity to touch that _hard as rock, long..._

Chanyeol shook his head. He barely got his mind off of it this morning. He spent the whole night thinking of what happened that day. The way Kyungsoo called him next to him, the thickness he felt between his palms and _how tasty it was when his tongue swiped the sweet juice—_

Park Chanyeol really was a mess, sitting on his chair, a stain becoming visible on his boxers he just changed into.

★★★

It was a silent evening for the both of them. The only interaction they had that day was, as the both boarded the train, they both recognized each other and greeted the other one by bending their head. That was all.

Holding his suitcase, Kyungsoo got off the train first. Chanyeol's steps were fast, but not unusually, Kyungsoo knew that was how he walked. He walked with him on this road for many, many times and this could be the first time that they didn't talk and it made him... _uncomfortable_.

"I heard everything last night."

"I'm sorry for intruding on you the last time."

They both said their sentences at the same time.

★★★

Now Kyungsoo was sitting above the cushion on the floor, around the table. On the opposite side sat Chanyeol, bringing two cans of beer. Kyungsoo quickly grabbed it and tried to hide his heat with the help of the cold can.

"I didn't hear it wrong, did I?"

Kyungsoo's words echoed inside the room, with having no response for seconds. Then, Chanyeol shyly nodded, not giving any eye contact at all.

"Were you jerking off to me?"

Chanyeol blinked a few times, his mind telling him not to accept his crime but his heart asking him to tell the truth. He didn't know what would Kyungsoo's answer be. Would he be mad, angry? Would he joke it off right now but later on, put on a distance? Oh God, that would be the last thing Chanyeol would want.

The man in front of him sighed, then proceeded to put his arms on the table, leaning above it, approaching nearer. A short word escaped his mouth: "Why?"

Chanyeol's eyes widened at the question, and maybe giving Kyungsoo a direct look for the first time.

"Was it because of..." He walked on his knees around the table, coming near Chanyeol. "How good my cock tasted?"

"I..." Chanyeol muttered something, while backing off a little. This was unexpected, and he had no idea how to respond.

"Maybe you wanted it inside you for once? Huh?" His steps followed him.

"...did..."

Kyungsoo stopped. "What?"

Chanyeol pulled his knees to hide his face. "I did." He quickly let out a confession.

"Look at me," Kyungsoo ordered, and Chanyeol shyly complied by sitting on his knees. "How thick do you think it was?" He raised one finger, then two, and Chanyeol nodded when he raised up three. After he put them down, his thumb found Chanyeol's chin, and by pulling it he created a small gap between his lips. As he raised his body above him slowly, looking at him from the upper side, his narrow eyes made Chanyeol shiver when he heard his next sentence.

Three fingers were right in front of his slightly parted lips. "Suck them like you did last time. Remind me of how good you were."

He didn't have to say it twice, Chanyeol would happily grant any wish that would come from those plump as hell lips he wanted to kiss so badly. But for now, he concentrated on his nice, long, thin fingers. He took them all at once, feeling the surface of his skin, caring every knuckle with his tongue.

As he spread his saliva around the fingers, Kyungsoo started to get into it. A hiss here on there could be heard. Chanyeol was on his knees, his hands on the floor supporting his body, eyes shut with his lips holding onto Kyungsoo's fingers and he was sucking them as if his life depended on it, bobbing his head up and down.

Kyungsoo began to move his fingers slowly and playing with Chanyeol's tongue, making Chanyeol get needy even more, panting, opening his mouth once or twice to remain alive.

Then the black haired one took it away at once, creating a thin line between his fingers and Chanyeol's tongue before it disappeared on to the floor, for Kyungsoo's lips closed on Chanyeol's mouth. Kissing him messily, turning his head around with the excitement inside his veins, his hand roamed around his clothes, then pulling them off.

Chanyeol helped him take off his clothes as well, and in a few minutes they got completely rid of them. The soft touch of the cushions made Kyungsoo get comfortable, he looked right inside Chanyeol's eyes. His hands explored his rear, massaging between his legs, playing with his balls even. Hearing his groans, he kissed him and inserted one finger. Chanyeol's moan disappeared inside Kyungsoo's mouth, his chest raising with the shock and the pain he received.

His legs barely could stand and he soon found himself sitting on Kyungsoo's lap. Kyungsoo's other hand held Chanyeol close so he wouldn't lay back. He smirked. "How is it? Is it thick enough?" Chanyeol shook his head, and as soon as Kyungsoo realized Chanyeol got comfortable enough, he inserted the next finger. He felt Chanyeol moving around on his fingers to adjust to it, or maybe trying them to hit a certain spot? Kyungsoo wasn't sure.

He kept his fingers still, not moving them an inch. The taller leaned on him, licking his lips. Kyungsoo reached out and made their lips meet each other again. This time, with the hunger for the taste toned down, kissing was done more calmly. However, Chanyeol pulled away unpatiently. "Are you not going to put the third one in?"

Kyungsoo acted like he was surprised. "Oh, are you ready already?" He moved his finger in and out a few times, then he pulled them both out. Chanyeol waited with anticipation for the new level of thickness his butthole was going to experience.

"Aah!" Chanyeol cried out when Kyungsoo inserted his member inside instead of his three fingers. It wasn't like Chanyeol's fingers he practiced with, or Kyungsoo's, or anything at all. He could feel its pulsation inside, its heat. And how it ripped Chanyeol. His breath quickened a lot, his head fell to his back.

"Is it thick enough now?" Kyungsoo asked slyly.

"O..oh," Chanyeol managed to breath out something. "It's even... better... than... what I imagined..." He stopped speaking as Kyungsoo's lips approached him silently, and he greeted them with love.

Moving his hips up and down, he tried to give Kyungsoo as much pleasure as he himself were having from this. He felt Kyungsoo's hands brushing his body during this, his fingers and his lips competing with each other on who was going to cover more space. Feeling his muscles, he heard him mutter: "Wow, you're gorgeous, Park Chanyeol."

The tall one couldn't help but blush under the compliment. Anyone could say that and he would just show off, play it off; but when it came from Kyungsoo's mouth, he couldn't even say a word. He was... happy.

It was when Kyungsoo nibbled on his neck that Chanyeol released precum, and as the black haired one realized this, he confidently bit his neck, earning a moan from Chanyeol. Licking above the hickey was the finishing touch.

"Ah... I think," Chanyeol started, trying to continue between his breaths. "I'm getting there... Kyungsoo-ssi."

Kyungsoo continued his thrusts at his own pace still, not changing his rhythm. "You... You should call me what you called me last night." His hands left his body at last, only to go around Chanyeol's member. While playing with its head, he continued. "Say the same stuff you did."

Chanyeol's brows went up in desperation. Doing it in hidden was barely okay, but doing it right in front of the person mentioned was too much. As Kyungsoo felt him being hesitant, he stopped moving his hips at once, as if punishing Chanyeol.

The taller one closed his eyes in defeat.

 _"Give me your load, Kyungsoo-yah."_ He slowly raised his eyelids to see Kyungsoo smirking. He felt a little bit of ease when Kyungsoo started thrusting again, and at that, hitting that special spot. "Ah, Kyung...soo-ssi... J-just, there... Yes..."

"What were you saying?"

"I ju-just..." He tried to breathe. "Love you..."

Two round eyes quickly turned to him carefully. "What?" He still continued rocking his hips.

Chanyeol seemed to be okay with what he just said. "I love you... and your cock..." He could feel Kyungsoo's member piercing through him.

Kyungsoo's breathing began to falter as well then. With all the strength Chanyeol had left inside his body, he tried to stroke Kyungsoo's dick to help him reach his climax. "A...and?"

Sounds of Kyungsoo's dick hitting Chanyeol's back filled the room, and their ears, and they didn't even realize they started shouting long ago. "Shoot your... juice..."

"Inside?" He started kneading Chanyeol's butt like he saw on that AV.

The taller nodded. "Inside..." After a few grunts, Kyungsoo's thrusts got sloppy, just like Chanyeol's moves getting lazier. His bones felt like liquid. "Kyungsoo-yah!" He screamed, while his semen got all over Kyungsoo's belly.

"Ugh... hhh..." Kyungsoo still thrusted before he ejaculated, getting his cum inside Chanyeol just like he wanted.

Chanyeol fell on the floor, panting, out of breath. He didn't dare turn his head to look at Kyungsoo, who he should have never had sex with at all, but didn't feel a bit of guilt inside. And he had no idea he had just confessed his love during sex.

Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol's eyelids closing down with fatigue. Maybe he didn't say it out loud, but Chanyeol's ass was just as good as that porn star's rear. Actually, even better.

What he didn't know was, that day was the first day he began falling in love with Park Chanyeol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said pwp with feelings but, where are the feelings lmaooo im sorry
> 
> cause im an animaaal animaaal animaaal like you~~
> 
> hope you liked it lol


End file.
